Valentine's Day 2013
by BlueSpiritFire1
Summary: Here's my attempt at the obligatory Valentine's Day OTP fic! Enjoy the warm fuzzy feelings of love that ensues. ByaHime ahoy! And Happy Valentine's Day (even though it was a few days ago)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**This is my first try at writing a Holiday themed fic, so i hope i didn't crash and burn too badly :S**

**So I had this written (since JANUARY) but it's a few days late because i've been busy. And the name is SO orignial, don'tcha know? 8D**

**ENJOY!**

Name: Valentine's Day 2013  
Pairing: ByaHime

* * *

Orihime waited beside Tatsuki and Ichigo in a snow covered lane in Karakura Town, shuffling her feet in the snow. The trio was waiting on this particular shoddy side-street for a reason. Orihime breathed into her mittens, cupping them over her mouth. The sudden cold snap had brought back the dwindling chill of winter with a vengeance.

Her woollen beanie and thick jacket kept her body warm, but her limbs weren't as well insulated. She glanced over at her two cuddling companions, but not in envy. Tatsuki was resting very happily against Ichigo who had one arm wrapped around her shoulder. They weren't looking at anything but each other.

And why shouldn't they? Today was February 14th. Valentine's Day. A day for couples all over the world to declare to each other, and everyone else, how in love they were.

Tatsuki and Ichigo were definitely in love.

They had been for some time, though Orihime had been one of the last to know. She understood why perfectly well. They were afraid that their romantic relationship would destroy the friendships they both held with her.

Everyone had been surprised when she had hugged them both with a genuine, beaming smile. The fact of the matter was that Orihime had fallen in love, _true love_, with another a long while ago. When she thought back on it though, was 8 months _really_ a 'long while' ago? To her it seemed so. Today would be their first Valentine's Day together and inside Orihime was one big bubbling vat of excited nerves.

The sky before them distorted suddenly.

"Hey! They're coming!" she cried excitedly, breath vaporising in the frigid air.

Ichigo and Tatsuki looked up at the rippling air as before their eyes a Senkaimon opened up, the circular doors sliding apart. Today several couples in Soul Society had decided to come to the World of the Living for Valentine's Day. Orihime, Ichigo and Tatsuki had been the people to organize the event, so it was only natural to be there to greet them. Multiple figures emerged, Orihime mentally ticking them off the checklist in her head.

The first couple out was Rukia and Renji.

The next was Momo and Toshiro, followed closely by Rangiku and Shuhei. Initially very, _very_ against the idea of a double date, Toshiro had given in when Momo and Matsumoto pleaded with him, adding that it would be winter in Japan. He was happy to do it in that case.

The last two pairs to come through the gate surprised her because they weren't expected. Shunsui Kyoraku and Nanao Ise came through, the Captain holding his Lieutenant's hand in its place looped through his. Nanao looked distinctly tense, like she did _not_ want to be there. Orihime deduced that she was indulging him for once.

The last two were the inseparable duo of Kenpachi and Yachiru who was, of course, sitting on the former's shoulder. She was staring at the snow with a wide grin.

Orihime smiled and said her hello's to them all, but her eyes were flickering back to the Senkaimon. When it closed and no-one else came through she felt slightly crestfallen.

Someone pounced on her back in glomp that involved a lot more cleavage than anything else.

"Orihime! Where's your date?" Rangiku questioned. Orihime laughed it off.

"What are you talking about? I'm not coming with you guys, I just came by to say hi to everyone."

The Lieutenant whined unhappily. "Don't tell me you don't have a date?!"

A few of the people in the gathering looked at her, some in disbelief that she would be alone on Valentine's Day, others in pity.

"Here!" Rangiku grabbed Shuhei, who had wondered over to them, by the shoulders and pulled him between them. "You can borrow mine for some of the day!"

"Rangiku!" he shouted indignantly. Orihime chuckled nervously.

"No no! I've got plans, promise! But I really wanted to see everyone first." Rangiku eyed her near-doppelganger suspiciously.

"Eeeeeh…Alright! Just have a good, love-filled day!"

Orihime nodded, smiling. "I will!"

Rangiku and Shuhei returned to Momo and Toshiro to go over the plan for their day as a double-date. Orihime looked at the two from Squad 8. Shunsui was trying for a kiss, but Nanao swatted him away easily. She then pulled the bemoaning Captain away from the group and into the world. Orihime strolled up to Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki and Ichigo and exchanged greetings.

"So, do you really have plans Orihime, or was that just to get Matsumoto off your back?" Rukia probed.

"If you want you can come with us." Tatsuki offered. Orihime sighed inwardly but smiled at them. "I promise, I'm totally set for today!"

"Okay…If you change your mind we'll be at the bowling alley for the first half of the day then at that temporary ice rink after lunch." Ichigo added. She nodded before looked at the two Soul Reapers.

"What's everyone else doing in Soul Society?"

Renji scratched his head. "I know Izuru's got something planned for Isane, but I'm not sure about anyone else." She nodded and bade them farewell, about to leave when she noticed Kenpachi looking rather…_bewildered_. She tentatively approached, gloves hands clasped behind her back.

"Captain Zaraki, are you alright for today?"

His lone eye roamed down to her and she saw the answer within. 'NO!' he seemed to scream. Orihime smiled understandingly and looked up at Yachiru. No doubt she had dragged the giant along on her quest for amusement.

"Yachiru, do you like the snow?"

"Yeah! I haven't seen some for _ages_!"

"Well, I know a place where there's loads of it!"

"Really?! Big Boobies knows where more is?"

"Mhm!" Orihime nodded. "You've just gotta go down the road, take a left then…You know what? I'll take you there myself!" she said, recalling how terrible the two were with directions.

She waved goodbye to the remaining eight and guided the mismatched pair to the huge Karakura snowfields. No doubt they would have a bit of fun there, Yachiru at least.

However when they arrived there were already two people from the Soul Society that Orihime _never_ could have expected.

"Hurry Nemu, you dullard!"

"Yes Captain."

The three of them watched as Mayuri and Nemu Kurotsuchi constructed a huge, grand fort of snow to fend off the attacking humans who were armed with snowballs and thinking it was all good fun to throw them at the strange pair. Out of the corner of her eye Orihime noticed that Kenpachi started grinning. _Really_ grinning. "Well, this might turn out to be some fun after all!" he growled.

"**KUROTSUCHI!**"

Kenpachi roared across the field making the mortals cringe, scream or hide within the snow drifts. A portion of the snow fort collapsed onto Mayuri, eliciting a shriek. Shaking off the snow the mad scientist emerged from his castle.

"Zaraki!" he hissed. "I have no time for your games! I have samples to collect!" Orihime did _not_ want to know what he was collecting.

Mayuri turned to return…when a snowball the size of a dinner plate crashed into his back with such force that it knocked him face-down into the snow. Kenpachi roared with laughter and the 12th Captain furiously got to his feet, gathered his own snowball and hurled it, right at Kenpachi's face. The giant choked and gagged on the snow that had managed to get in his mouth which, considering how wide open it had been, was pretty much the whole thing. When he had recovered he grinned maliciously.

"You want a war?! I'LL GIVE YOU A WAR!"

The field was immediately vacated by all mortals, including Orihime. They fled to the sidelines to watch the epic battle unfold. Orihime stayed for a while to cheer on the two 11th's before leaving. She _did_ have plans. She had been expecting him to come through the Senkaimon with the others but now that she thought about it, it would've been quite suspicious if he had. They weren't exactly a public couple. Another thought floated through her mind but she quickly banished it. He promised that he would come, and she believed him whole-heartedly.

Orihime made her way to one of the many small parks scattered throughout Karakura and sat on the bench, legs swinging over the edge. 'Just have patience. He'll show up, right when I least expect it. He's got a knack for that sort of thing…' She told herself. Orihime scanned the park and her eyes widened at who she found. Across the pond sitting on the opposite bench was Uryuu and _Soi Fon_. The Captain looked visibly unhappy, arms crossed and staring at the pond, but Uryuu's fingers were moving so fast Orihime could hardly see them! Obviously he was making something.

When the flurry stopped he produced a small, perfectly crafted plush black cat and offered it to the lithe Captain. At first she dismissed it but upon second glance she absolutely melted, accepting the kitty carefully and staring at it, wide eyed and in awe at his skill. Orihime smiled stood up, stretching before she set off on her destination-less walk. Until he arrived she would continue to do so, and she would know when he came.

This time she found herself passing Urahara Shoten.

"Orihime!" Someone shouted her name and she had to look up to the roof to see Kisuke and Yoruichi waving at her, a bottle of sake between them. She waved back, walking a little closer to hear them better. Suddenly Soi Fon's sour mood earlier was made clear. She was upset that Yoruichi was spending the day with Kisuke.

"Where's your date?" Yoruichi asked casually.

"Oh no!~ Don't tell me you're dateless?!" Kisuke said in mock shock. Or was he being serious? She couldn't always tell. Yoruichi decked him.

"As if! Orihime would have guys fighting to get to her today! She's hiding from them!"

Orihime laughed and shook her head. "Neither actually. I'm waiting for him."

Kisuke righted himself and his hat, making a noise of disapproval. "It's bad for a man to leave the lady to wait!" She smiled and shrugged.

"He's a busy man. He'll come when he can." Orihime parted from them with a smile.

Yoruichi's eyes followed her, a slight smirk on her lips. "He's a lucky guy…"

"Huh? Who?" Kisuke asked, clueless.

* * *

Orihime glanced at her watch. It was 1pm. "Maybe I'll head for the ice rink and see how the others are?" she mused aloud. With her mind made up she headed for the rink which was actually a frozen-over lake. On the way there she spied Shinji and Hiyori farther down the street, arguing about something. It ended with one of Hiyori's signature kicks. They were too engrossed in whatever they were arguing about to notice her so she continued on her way.

Orihime drifted into thought as she neared her goal. The only person she hadn't seen today was Sado, leading her to wonder where he was. The question was answered when she reached the rink and looked around. She spotted his tall frame standing atop a hill, surrounded by children who wanted to go down on their toboggans. One look at how fast they went when Sado pushed them was enough to make her understand why. It would be one fast and fun ride. She waved at him on a whim, surprised when he waved back, that he'd spotted her.

Orihime turned her sights to the ice itself. The rink in the city would've been full, so they had decided to instead visit this naturally occurring one. Apparently it seemed to be the location of choice for many couples. Amongst the crowd she spotted a few from earlier. Toshiro was guiding the wobbly Momo, Rangiku doing the same for Shuhei as they skated on the ice.

"Hey, sweet, sweet Nanao-chan~ Who's that lovely lady?~" Orihime searched for the source of the sing-song voice and saw Shunsui sitting back, reclining in the snow with Nanao sitting bolt upright with her legs crossed beside him.

"That is your _foot,_ Captain."

"Ah-ah!~ You didn't see where I was looking." Nanao sighed at looked at Shunsui. She was too slow to react to the kiss he pecked on her forehead. Left stunned for a moment, she went slightly red.

"Are you cold Nanao-chan?~ You're going red! Here's my coat." He said, knowing full well what her reaction was really from. All the same, he draped his coat around her shoulders. Orihime giggled quietly at their interactions. She thought it was sweet.

She headed to rent a pair of skates and found a suitable spot to watch the couples. She did want to get on the ice soon. After a few minutes she spotted Renji and Rukia, which meant Ichigo and Tatsuki weren't far away. Apparently everyone but Kenpachi and Yachiru had reunited at the ice rink. She hoped the two were okay with the Squad 12's as the snow grounds, and that they weren't lost.

She could have no idea of the utter snow-filled chaos they were inflicting upon each other.

The two Soul Reapers caught sight of her and headed for her, Orihime greeting them with a grin. "Hey guys! How was the bowling?"

"It was a tie! How do you get a tie in _bowling_?" Rukia answered.

Renji snorted before remembering something. "Hey, where's Zaraki? You took off with him and Yachiru earlier."

"Oh I took them to the snowfields. You'll never believe who we found there!"

"Who?" Rukia shrugged.

"The Captain and Lieutenant of the 12th Squad! They were waging a snowball war when I left." The two blanched.

"That place…" "It won't be standing when they're done."

"Oh how bad can it be? It's just snow!"

Renji vehemently shook his head. "I've seen Captain Zaraki kill a man with a _teacup_!"

"…I'm sure they'll be fine!" Rukia nervously reassured.

"Go and skate!" Orihime egged.

"Yeah! I'll get the skates." Renji offered. When he left Rukia looked sideways at Orihime.

"Orihime…Do you really have a date, or are you just saying that?" This time Orihime had had enough of that question.

"I think I'm going onto the ice!"

Picking up her shoes she went to the edge of the snow, put them on and glided away.

She knew it was a bad thing to do; avoid the question, but she was so sick of hearing it! He would be there when he could! She still felt a little sad.

"…Where is he?" she breathed, looking down.

Orihime failed to notice the other skater until she bumped into them.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She blurted, looking up apologetically, but the rest of her words died on her tongue. She'd know that face anywhere, even if the bottom half of his face was hidden by a scarf that was worn for practicality rather than appearance for once. His dark grey eyes were as familiar as her own to her. He face split into a beaming smile and she launched herself at him in a hug.

"You're here!"

"Of course I am. I told you I would be, didn't I?"

He pulled back to look at Orihime properly. "…You're sad that I didn't come earlier." He stated.

She smiled genuinely. "A little, but you're here now. And _that_ is what matters."

He pulled his scarf down around his neck and kissed her gently. Orihime's smile grew, her cheeks going red as she returned the kiss.

* * *

Renji had his skates on and was waiting for Rukia beside him to get ready. He glanced around and almost immediately spotted Orihime with her bright coloured hair. She was in someone's arms. Renji frowned at the odd familiarity of the man's obscured face.

Until the scarf was lowered.

The red head choked on air and flailed for Rukia.

"Renji? What's wrong?!"

He pointed at Orihime, gasping for air.

Rukia's eyes bulged in surprise.

"N-Nii-sama?!" Rukia squeaked before falling into the snow and dragging Renji down with her.

When they parted, Byakuya glanced over to see the other two in the snow.

* * *

"Don't look now, but Rukia and Renji just collapsed. They may have seen us."

"O-Oh my! Are they…Why do you sound so amused by that?"

Byakuya smirked slightly. "Because I never knew a face could contort like that. Such shock. I wonder if we killed them?"

"Stop it!" she giggled, slapping his chest lightly. "So…if they know, does that mean other people can too?" Detangling himself from Orihime, he skated around her in a circle a few times.

"I suppose. There is no need for secrecy anymore. But first, the reason I was so late." Byakuya reached into his coat and halted behind her. Orihime looked down in confusion as something heavy settled around her neck. "A small gift."

She looked down at the necklace resting against her chest in awe. She chain itself was made of silver, the links all intricately intertwined, but it was the pendant, the simple beauty of it, that stole her breath. A solid, fat oval of polished, smooth, clear glass dangled at the end. Within the transparent orb a singular cherry blossom was suspended.

"It's beautiful!" She gasped.

"I'm pleased you like it. Senbonzakura had slight difficulty forming a lone petal, but I can see that the result was worth it."

"Wait a moment…This is from Senbonzakura?!" she asked, spinning to face him. He waited before answering, looking at the necklace that now rested around her neck.

"I know I cannot always be with you, but at least now you can have a small part of me at your side…"

Orihime looked up at him with watery eyes. "Thank you, Byakuya. You don't know how much this means to me. I can never give you anything so precious, but…"

Byakuya cradled her chin in his palms and lifted her gaze to him. "Your love is worth more than any necklace, Orihime." Tears formed in the corners of her eyes before she hugged him fiercely, face buried into his chest. Byakuya curled his arms around her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my Princess."

* * *

**x3 Such...FLUFF!**

**Please tell me I'm not the only one who can imagine Kenpachi and Yachiru vs Mayuri and Nemu in an all-out snowball war?**

**This is my first go at writing a holiday fic, so when I say leave a review, I'm sincere about it. I seriously enjoyed writing it though! Made me giggle a lot as I plotted it. My GAWD ByaHime is addictive!**

**This ship had me hooked for life when I boarded it.**

**The 'death by teacup' line from Renji is a reference to a movie. 5 points to whoever gets it! 8D**

**P.S. I'm aware that (in the anime at least) there's an ice-rink in the city. shown in the ep where Ichigo loses his powers. This is NOT that rink. That one is referred to as 'the rink in the city'. I'm also not sure on the mechanics of 'going ice skating', so forgive me if anything seems out of place in that respect.**


End file.
